Love through a Sphere
by Dark Fluff
Summary: When Yuna and Rikku leave the gullwings, a young girl arrives in Besaid. She remembers nothing, only her name and a conversation she had with a fayth. When a certain man enters her life, what will happen?
1. Prolouge

"You know why you've been chosen to come to us?"

"No. Why?"

"You and two friends alone are to save Spira, and rid of evil forever."

"Why us?"

"You are right for the job, your needed when times come to worst."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How?"

"You'll wake up in Besaid. From there, become sphere hunters. You'll know what to do."

"Sphere hunters?"

"People who hunt spheres. You are to find a sphere."


	2. Trouble on the Celsius

"Rikku,Paine, I'm sorry, I'm leaving the gullwings to settle with Tidus. Now that we're planning to have a child, I need to feel relaxed and free. Do you forgive me?"

Yuna sat quietly on one side of the bar, whilst Rikku was trying to pour orange juice. Her hand was shaking and the froth kept leaking everywhere. Emotionless Paine was staring at Yuna, holding her gaze.

"Of course we do.Though it won't be the same without you." She mumbled, and stalked off to go talk to Brother. Rikku fell against the seat. Small tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was steadying herself against the wall. She tried to speak, but no words escaped her open mouth. She sprinted out the room, catching up with Paine, stumbling every few steps.

Yuna sat, tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't meant to cause so much trouble, she just had to tell the truth. She _needed _Tidus, he needed her. Why couldn't they see that? Love is true. Rikku had Gippal, she could mabye see more than Paine.

"Paine hasn't been the best with love. Her and Baralai split up 3 months ago- due to lack of conversation. She was heartbroken. She sat in her cabin all day, and only came out for food." Yuna thought.

-(-(-(

"Yunie quit!" Rikku cried, leaning on Shinra's chair. Paine sat in a corner, looking glum.

"What!" Brother exclaimed, heat raging in his cheeks. "Nobody-quits-when-i'm-captain!" He growled, bearing his teeth. He marched through the door, only to be held back by Rikku. "Leave her alone! I'm positive that she doesn't want to hang out with the likes of _you_!" She yelled, pushing her hand in front of her to stop him passing.

"Yeah Brother, let her be." Shinra walked up, shoes clomping along the way. "No let me go! I want to see Yuna!" He scrambled. "Well if thats all you care about, not anyone else, I QUIT!" She shouted, her face going red with rage- and envy. She walked out the room, heading for the engine room.

A few minutes later, Paine saw Rikku escaping from the door, running towards her and Gippals hut. Paine's heart sank, she missed Baralai.

-(-(-(

A/n: Hello! Its short I know, but it's just the beginning. Well, I'm not sure how people are going to like this, but I've put two chapters up at once because the first chapter doesn't explain a lot, it's just a prolouge. Well, I hope for reviews-I'll review yours if you review mine!! :):):)


	3. awake

I awoke with a gasp.

Where..where was I? Sun glazed down at me, burning my skin.

I looked down at myself, noticing every detail. I was different. I had light auburn hair, flowing down my back. I had lighter skin, and I was taller than I was before..

Slowly I came to realization that I was in a small beach town, sitting in the middle of the warm sea. I swam slowly towards the beach, looking in awe at every piece of scenery.

'I don't remember this place' I thought as I scrambled up onto the shore. I roamed around the beach, trying to find some human to talk to. I started walking along a long path, with bridges over the waterfalls. Few chests were hidden behind plants, but I didn't dare open them, incase they were someones.

I ended up in a village, full of tents, with a big building to the North. Still there was no human in sight. I walked towards a random tent, and shouted through the door to see if anyone was in. Some one shouted to come in, and I quietly and slowly drifted into the tent.

A young blond girl was crying on a bed, sobbing into a tissue. I didn't know the girl, but I felt like I had some kind of _bond _with her. I leant down towards her..

"Whats up?" I whispered, grabbing her some more tissues. She didn't seem to notice that a stranger had just flounced into her tent and started talking to her. "Yunie..She's leaving the gullwings!" She wailed. Her braids were all falling out of place.

"The gullwings?" I thought, talking out loud. Now she looked up. She studied my face for a minute, not sure whether I was just stupid or not. Then she started laughing. She couldn't stop! She just lay on the bed for nearly five minutes laughing. I guess she was helping herself get better.

"You don't know what the gullwings are?" She burbled.

"No." I retorted, unhappy she found this hilarious. "We're sphere hunters, we hunt spheres! But now there's only Paine left, Yuna quit and then I quit, but I regret it now, but I won't take back on it! Plus I kinda need to settle down with Gippal." She panted, calming down.

She sat up, and fetched us a bottle of water each. "Don't worry, it's fresh, It won't be hot." She laughed again as I looked at her in confusion. "Your...your not from Besaid are you?"

"Actually, I don't know where I'm from."

Her eyes flicked towards me, as she examined me carefully. "I haven't _seen _you around here, so i'm sorry but I don't know. Mabye you should go talk to the temple leader."

Mabye I should, but I doubt he knows where I'm from. If I don't even remember the slightest thing, well there's not much of a chance he will.

An eerie feeling started to grow inside my stomach. Who was coming? Some one..I felt I knew, inside out. But who?

"I'm a little dizzy, I'll be outside." I rasped and walked outside. I sat down on the wall, and looked around at my surrondings. An red airship flew over and landed in the sea. A women came running out, followed by two men, and a young child dressed in a suit. They ran through the gates, taking no notice of me, and running into the tent I was in minutes earlier.

Slowly emerging from the airship I saw a figure, glancing around. He was dressed in a green outfit, and moon-coloured hair. He slowly walked to the gates, taking his time. He gave me a quick smile and continued..Into the tent.

I followed him, questioning what I was doing.

A/N! Woo-Hoo: Third Chapter! I don't care what You think, I've wrote this really well !! :P!


	4. Noticable

"So it's true? The gullwings are no more." Some one stated, as I entered the tent. I quickly went to the side, noticing glances from everyone.

"No offence, but who are you?" The man I had followed before asked.

"I'm Mina." I replied. "Baralai." He nodded.

Who are these people? I feel a connection, to them, to this place. "Where Am I?" I thought out-loud.

"Your in Besaid. Can't you tell?" A distant voice answered.

Besaid

Besaid....where the hell is Besaid?!

I didn't have time to think about it, because then, more people came rushing into the tent.

"Whats going on ya? We've been lookin' all over!" A tallish red head shouted.

Everyone sighed, and looked at the yellow dressed man. "Wakka, you should really arrive earlier than this!" some one laughed, whilst Baralai explained what's happened.

"Ok, but who's that?!" He cast a confused glance my way, and I introduced myself.

"Well some one should show you around, Baralai do the honours."

He took me to the temple, down to the beach, and finally to his tent thing.

"This is my house, uhm, make yourself comfortable, i'll get you a drink." He laughed, looking at my exhaustion.

I sat down on his couch, and practically fell into it. It was so comfy. I leant back, and my eyes closed.

_"Hey Mina!" A distant voice shouted, and I spun around to see my best friend, Jeila sitting on a rock._

_"hey! How are ya!?" I laughed, joining her on the rock. _

_"I don't have time for that, You have to go to Macalania Woods tomorrow at three, some one will meet you there."_

_And with that, she disappeared. _

"Mina! Mina!"

My eyes fluttered open, to see a white headed man standing over me, with a look of concern over his face.

"Hey 'lai. I need to go to Macalania."

"Ok, your freaking me out. We could go on my airship, but you look tired. Are you sure you can manage this?"

I laughed at his twisted face, he was obviously confused.

"No, I need to go tomorrow!" I chuckled, and leant back against the couch.

He laughed to himself, and hid his smile in his collar. "I have to go get changed, but just relax, kitchens over there, if you want anything!" He pointed to a door, and left me to go to what I guessed would be his bedroom.

I staggered over to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water.

Suddenly, I realised, I didn't have a change of clothes! I'll have to go talk to one of the girls later.

Just then, Baralai walked through the bedroom, talking to himself. He was dressed in a pair of black combat pants, with a white shirt, and bare feet.

"Ah, better. So, um, are you staying in Besaid for the night?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't think of anyone I know to stay anywhere else, I'll probably just stay in the temple." I replied, taking a sip of water.

"No no! You can stay here, I'll sleep on the couch."

"It's alright, I'll sleep on the couch."

But he wouldn't do such thing. Eventually I gave in, and said I was going to one of the girls houses to get some clothes. But he wouldn't let me do that either.

"It's alright, I can take you there on the airship!"

He dragged me out of his house, shouted to everyone that we were going, and got into the airship.

Two girls arrived moments later, obviously to drive the airship.

"Hey mina. I'm Rikku, you met me before!" She gave me a hug, and went to start up the airship.

"Hi, I'm Paine, I am the only member of the Gullwings, so if you want to come join, i'm more than happy to recruit you!"

I thought about it, and then nodded. She gave me a small smile, and took to the control panel.

"So what are you going to Luca for?" Rikku asked, hitting a few keys.

Baralai shouted from the hallway, "Clothes for Mina!" I nodded.

"I only have these, I woke up in the sea with these."

Rikku laughed, "Good thing I'm with you then, 'Lai here doesn't know the first thing about clothes!"

He scowled, and went to talk to Paine.

I walked up to Rikku, and observed the keys she was pressing. Strangely I understood every word written on the keys.

"Fuf, drao cbayg Al Bhed rana duu?" I laughed, hoping that she understood me.

"hey wait! How can you speak that?" She whispered, shocked.

"Where I used to live, we all spoke that, no one understood anything else, but I learnt English."

"Wow, so mabye, your Al Bhed." She thought to herself.

I nodded, and walked over to the hallway.

"Be careful, don't go up deck, the paints wet." Baralai shouted, as I went onto the lift.

I selected 'cabin' from the list, and the lift whoosed into action, I gripped the handle bar for suport.

I sat in the cabin for a while, looking around.

"Hey Mina, We're ready! Luca awaits!"


	5. Complicated

We landed with a thud, and Rikku ran out of the airship, bubbling with excitement.

"Luca Luca Luca, where are the clothes shops?" She mumbled, completly lost.

"Over there, now if you don't mind i'm going for some time by myself." Paine replied, pointing at a large shop.

"Right behind you!" Baralai laughed, and Paine nodded. They walked off together, talking and laughing.

_It was then and there, I realized I was jelous of Paine. She had Baralai, entwined within her fingertips. _

"Ok mina! Time to shop!" Rilkku said, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards her favourite shop.

RIkku decided for us to have a competition, to see who could find the best clothes! We had to find 2 trousers, 2 shirts, a dress, and a swimsuit. I shouted to Rikku, and headed to the changing rooms.

"You reaady?!" Rikku shouted, and I stepped outside with a casual outfit on. Rikku was wearing a orange boob tube, with a blue skirt to match.

"wow you look great!" I was wearing dark blue combat pedal pushers, and a small top, ripped at the sides.

"I am definatly buying this!" I laughed, and went to get changed.


	6. Beach, or no beach?

When we arrived back in Besaid, we were loaded with bags, and tired.

"Man I'm going to the beach! Anyone coming?" Rikku panted, throwing her clothes back into her tent.

"I'll come, but I'll need to get changed first!" I replied, walking towards Baralai's tent. Baralai briefly talked to Rikku saying we'd come meet her, and followed behind me.

When we entered the cosy tent, which had a streak of light beaming through from the window, I laid down on the couch. Baralai laughed, and fetched us some drinks. I mumbled thanks, and leaned against a pillow. My white haired friend sat on the other side of the couch, watching me. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep, and he leaned in closer. He slowly picked me up, so that I was leaning against his chest, and he carried me into a different room I had never seen before-his bedroom.

He put me down on his bed, and carefully placed a cover over my body. He whispered something, which was so silent I never heard it. He left me then, returning moments later with my bags. He hung them all up in his wardrobe. Again, he fled, and I heard him putting some music on. I slowly shut my eyes, and fell asleep.

-

"Mina?" I heard some one speak softly, and my drowsy eyes opened. Baralai was sitting opposite me, wearing a green pair of combats and a white shirt. I pulled off the covers and got up.

"Yeah? Is the beach still on?" I asked, and he nodded. "Now get changed, you look a mess!" He joked, and left the room.

I pulled on some my light blue bikini, and black three quarter combats. I laced up the shirt that I had chosen to wear, but quickly yanked it off, realizing it was too hot. I let my hair flow down long, but grabbed a ribbon just in case.

Running into the kitchen, I met Baralai and Wakka talking about something, but quickly finished when I entered. "Sorry, should I leave?" I mumbled, grabbing a drink, to quench my thirst.

"Nah its ok, ya? I got to be leaving now anyway. Bye!" Wakka laughed, and walked away from the kitchen. I sat next to the remaining man in the kitchen.

"Are you in a relationship with Paine?" I asked out of instinct. He seemed to flinch a bit, and he stared at me. Finally, he answered "No. We were, but we're too different to be in that kind of relationship." I thought about it, they did seem to be great friends, but something was different. "I see. Well anyway, we better be going down to the beach!"

Baralai nodded, but was clearly thinking. "Wait a minute, don't you have to be in macalania tonight?"

I suddenly realized I was supposed to be in Macalania! I started laughing, and then hugged Baralai for remembering. He was a bit shocked, but hugged me back.

Inside, deep down, I knew that I loved this man.

A/N: Thank you my reviewers and i hope u ad a lovely xmas!! Lol Oh well Bye!!xx


	7. Crashing into Macalania

Crashing into macalania, I jumped out the airship, and wondered around until I felt Baralai behind me. 

"We better be going into the woods then!" He laughed, and headed left into the dark trees that seemed to grow higher every minute. I cautiously followed him, but was scared in case something popped out, scaring me to death.

Baralai seemed to notice, as I was trailing behind, my eyes flashing in every direction. He slowed down, and placed his arm around my side, and tried to reassure me.

"It's going to be ok. I promise!" He whispered, and hurried our pace. He stopped to show me some plants here and there, but apart from that we were silent.

Eventually we reached a lake, and we sat down. "What time is it?" I mumbled, realizing how extremely close we were. "It's nearing three in the morning" he replied, yawning. My heart started to thump. Would Baralai be scared that a person I knew from the farplane suddenly appeared? I would ask, buts its not an ordinary question. I stared out over the lake, watching the wildlife jump around the extraordinary water.

Baralai's breathing had got lighter, and his grip around me slackened. Something told me he wasn't asleep on his own accord.

My predictions were correct, as I saw something reflecting in the lake, and spun around to see Jeila sitting cross-legged. Her black hair flowed down her back, and purple eyes glowed like the night.

"Cat got your tongue?" she croaked, smiling. I grinned, and shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, looking at the innocent Baralai sleeping. "We're here to help you find the sphere the fayth wanted you to find. Don't you remember? Or are you too caught up with your new love?" Motioning to Baralai.

I chuckled to myself; Jeila was always the jealous type. "No I remember, just not sure on how to do it!" She looked at me in utter confusion, before answering with a simple reply "Paine."

Paine. What was so special about Paine? She was in love with Baralai sure enough, but what was so important about her? Jeila obviously noticed, because she then said, "Sphere hunter"

Then it clicked! She was an alone captain! She continued "I will be in Besaid tomorrow, but I will not be recognisable, you must think with your heart, and not with your head."

And with that, she disappeared.


End file.
